


blood is thicker than water

by ghibliterritory



Series: Sweet Pea [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, History study?, Slight Character Study, Sweet Pea’s home life, it’s a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Sweet Pea thinks about his life. Well, more about the two missing parts of it.A study.





	blood is thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> this is very sloppy im so sorry but i love Sweet Pea and I wanna explore everything abt him! starting here.

Sweet Pea was kinda getting tired of these extended trouble making hours.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved causing chaos in Riverdale more than anyone should. But there was something about the dramatic chaos that was starting to tire him out. He didn’t like coming home as late anymore, when he already used to get there at dawn if ever. Tonight, he was especially ready to get there. He rolled up to the rickety apartment, and trudged his way in through the garage and up the steps to the living space above. It was empty, of course. It had almost always been.

He stopped inside the doorway, leaning on the frame and looking over the space. It didn’t used to be empty, really. In the back of his head, Sweet Pea could remember how full of life it’d been. Two parents, a young version of himself, living in a rather peaceful existence, even as he aged and hardened with the Serpents.

His parents had been good people. They cared about him. He had always thought that, anyway. But when he was suddenly faced with their car gone from the driveway for about four years, it felt like it had been a lie. Sweet Pea didn’t know where they went. What they did. They were just gone, leaving him alone at fourteen. To scrape by with Serpent help. The Serpents had been there for him the whole time- bringing food, dropping small bits of money off at a time- just to pay the bills and buy what he needed. Sweet Pea never knew how to repay the kindness- he never did. The only thing he could do was stick by them. He was a Serpent- and he would never let them get hurt like he did.

Suddenly, he snapped out of the thoughts of the past. The imagery of his parents on the couch, laughing at a show with their bright young son faded, and it was just empty darkness.

Not that he minded.

Sweet Pea stepped through the house to the kitchen, flicking the light on and searching his pantry for something small- a bag of chips or something. He snatched one out of the pantry, grinning in his success, but the cord phone on the wall rang before he could dig in. Sweet Pea didn’t know why he kept that phone, but hey, it didn’t really matter. He picked it up, and stuck it between his head and shoulder before popping open the chips.

“Yeah?”

“Hello, Sweet Pea, dear.”

He nearly dropped the chips, but just barely didn’t. He didn’t expect to hear her voice- his grandmother’s voice- on the other end of the line. Sweet Pea and his grandmother always had a great relationship. She spoiled him and let him show his softer sides, and he always went out of his way to make sure she was taken care of. When his parents had disappeared, the only reason she couldn’t take him was because of her stay at the Greendale retirement home. He understood, but he still missed her terribly. It was nice to hear her. “Gran. Hey- hey! I didn’t think you’d be calling so late.”

He heard her chuckled on the other end, and could almost see her smile in his head. “I’ve heard what you kids have been getting up to down in Riverdale. I know you’re smart young man, but i wanna make sure you’re alright. All this… murder business… makes me sick to the stomach.”

“I’m okay, Gran, I promise.” Sweet Pea suddenly felt sick, too, lying to her. “How is everything at the home? Is treatment helping you?”

The line when silent, before her quiet voice responded. “Yes. I’m getting better, slowly but surely. These damn people don’t know what they’re doing, though. Trying to get me to play /bingo/.” She huffed, making Sweet Pea chuckle. “You never did like bingo.”

“Never did.” His grandmother confirmed, before sighing. “Well.. I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were safe. But, it’s late, you better get to bed or you’ll regret it in the morning.” She told him. He smiled to himself, standing straight. “Okay, Gran. I love you.” “I love you too, Sweet Pea. Call me soon!” With that, the line died, and he hung up the phone. The chips didn’t seem worth it. He closed up the bag, and trudged to do a sleep routine before he landed on his rickety bed with a sigh. The ceiling wasn’t that interesting in the room, but he stared at it for a while, thoughts running around his head.

Blood was thicker than water, he’d heard. Blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. He knew who his family was. He didn’t need to miss his parents.

Sweet Pea closed his eyes, relaxing against the mattress and praying that he might sleep through all the chaos.

If he didn’t need to miss them, why did he?


End file.
